Prior art teachings of biological, chemical, and explosive detection devices have been developed and mounted on fixed positions to perform assigned tasks, such as locating explosive devices through sensors at the gateway of airports, or doorway of government buildings. Still, some undetected explosives have been used to blow off planes and buses because some how, the prior art devices failed to detect the explosives at the time they were unwrapped from their carefully sealed plastics. Other detection devices are so disturbing when used within portable environment, including around the airport and government buildings operable to detect weapons of mass destruction on ones body. More so, terrorist groups are expanding the act of suicide bombing through technologies, which are strategically planned for and carried on the public streets, public transportations, recreational environments, or outside some government buildings. With the suicide bomber's strategic selection of key targets and location to perform such deadly acts, current detection systems have no way of sensing that a parked car with explosives and the like, is in front of any of these locations waiting to be detonated.
Disclosed embodiments provide materials, sensors being configured on a wearable platform in communication with a communication apparatus for processing detection data of personnel's physiological conditions. Certain embodiments provide the detection data being analyzed and networked as conceptualized within the homeland security. Some embodiments provide the communication apparatus being operable through control functions in communication with the detection platform. Disclosed embodiments provide the communication apparatus comprising a receptor configuration, being operable to provide real time communication. Certain embodiments provide the detection platform comprising wearable outfit operable for outfitting personnel so that a consistent network to physiological detection and communication is ascertained, including individual activities of the personnel, which may require them to plug-in their bodies into hostile environment. Disclosed embodiments further provide the communication apparatus being operable for communicating not only the detection data, but also any detected body information and behaviors of personnel being monitored according to their medical emergence.
Prior art devices for homeland security detection thrive upon the formation of different devices such as stationary detection devices. These stationary devices are nowhere more apparent than emergent nanotechnologies with embedded nano-sensors approach for providing detection of personnel physiological conditions. Disclosed embodiments provide silicon-micro-fiber approaches to nanotechnology applications in homeland intelligence as the future of invasive technological approach to detection, protection, and monitoring of, and the intervention of threat to personnel. Certain embodiments of the disclosure provide a wearable detection platform configured with threat functions for applications in any environment in which failure to detect could lead to a dominant disaster in that nation, the military, and the civil medical environment.
Some prior art devices focuses only on signal interception, but have no way of detecting explosives that are in a parked car, or on the body of a person entering a bus. Other prior art devices have failed to detect explosives on the body of a person who carefully sealed such device and successfully finds his way inside an air plane. Yet, prior art devices have failed to detect explosives already used within an environment and contain deadly gases. Moreover, some deadly gas applications on a battle field are not visible after being lunched, including a chemical or biological weapon. Prior art devices would not detect explosive that has successfully gotten inside a stadium on a super bowl game and just waiting to be detonated. Disclosed embodiments provide detection method that advances the intelligence of homeland security. Certain embodiments of the disclosure provide a portable detection apparatus that provide mobile detection of explosives and deadly gases in a person's body, or inside a parked car on the street. Applicant acknowledges that besides fixed or stationed detection machines, homeland security can intelligently be operable to protect its environment if the detection devices are mobile, have wireless means to communicate, and can be self carried by security officers.
Applicant also acknowledges that for the detection device to be self carried and used intelligently, it has to be worn by the security officers at the vicinity of the protective area. Disclosed embodiments provide a wearable detection apparatus comprising an outfit configured for security officers. With disclosed embodiments, a security officer is sure to patrol an assigned area randomly with the device in his body and alarming thereof if a weapon is detected. Certain embodiments provide advanced methods of approaching homeland security and the monitoring of our nation. Disclosed embodiments provide biosensors comprising chemical sensors with high selectivity and sensitivity. Some embodiments provide the biosensors comprising of (a) biologically active material. Certain embodiments provide an oscillating piezoelectric crystal in conjunction with nano-sensors being embedded in a detection platform configured for an outfit operable for detections. The detection platform is configured to detect an environment which is affected by the change in mass being sensed on the surface of the crystal due to the resonant frequency on the sensing materials. Some embodiment provide the sensing material being made of non-ferrous material such as silver and or gold to provide ideal biosensor layer for detection of any liquid, solid. Disclosed embodiments provide gaseous phase explosive detection being operable in their mobile environment. The change in mass occurs when the frequency changes as a result of the environmental condition. The change in mass is measured by a piezoelectric immunosensors in communication with a receptor.
The potential application of this technology includes civil establishment hospitals, law enforcement agencies, industrial applications, security agencies, Homeland security, Military, postal services, transportation and transit authorities, airports and aviation environment. Certain embodiments provide a revolutionary approach to detections, comprises nanotechnology applications consisting of nano-sensors being configured for bringing signals that contain chemical targets into contact with the detection platform, allowing chemical targets to be bound to discrete region of the various sensor means.
The receptor is operable for eying these biochemical sensors, comprises analytical tool that consists of biologically active materials such as surface resonance spectroscope communication with devices disclosed embodiments being operable to convert biochemical signal into quantifiable electrical signal. Disclosed embodiments further provide devices being operable for communication. Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus being operable for communicating detected information. Detection is being provided through the electrical signals or pulses. These electrical signals or pulses are signal communications traveling between the detection platform and the receptor. The detection signals are transported wirelessly through waves, including radio waves and/or microwaves, to the central security monitoring stations. Prior art devices are not wearable, and disclosed embodiment is a wearable outfit that include camouflage outfit configured with sensors for detection of weapons of mass destructions. Furthermore, prior art devices are limited in their zones and have no way of extending sensitivity to detecting explosives in a parked car. Disclosed embodiments provide a detection platform on a wearable outfit configured for protective sensing, and is not limited to analytical techniques of detecting, polluting, water and microbial contamination analyses, industrial gases and liquids, mining and toxic gases, explosives and military arena; but extends to protecting the airports, transport planes, government buildings, tunnels, city malls, recreational areas, battle field personnel, common buildings and the like. Certain embodiments provide biochemical sensor, including at least one of:                (a) A receptor: responsible for the selectivity/sensitivity of a sensor to transform chemical or biological information into energy form which is measured by a transducer. The receptor part is based on physical, chemical, or biochemical principles and functions like an analyzer, sampling responses and transporting said responses through processed signals as a function of time, e.g. enzymes, antibodies, and liquid layers.        (b) A detector: like a transducer, responsible for translating the physical or chemical change by recognizing the analyte and relaying it through electrical signals to a receptor, e.g. pH can be a pH-electrode, an oxygen electrode, or a piezoelectric crystal to measure the target analyte without using reagents.        (c) Transducer: responsible for transforming chemical or biological energy into useful analytical signal.        (d) Electrochemical sensor: responsible for transforming the effect of the electrochemical interaction analyte electrode into useful signal.        (e) Electrical chemical sensor: responsible for measuring the change in electrical properties caused by the interaction of the analyte.        (f) Thermometric chemical sensors: responsible for measuring the heat effects of a specific chemical reaction or absorption which is involved in an analyte        (g) Optical chemical sensor: responsible for transforming changes of optical phenomena as a result of an interaction of the analyte with the receptor part.        (h) Magnetic chemical sensors: responsible for the change of paramagnetic properties of the gas being analyzed.        (i) Mass sensitive sensor: responsible for transforming the mass change at a specially modified surface into a change of a property of the support material. The mass change is caused by absorption of mass of the analyte at the oscillator.        (j) Photo-ionization detector: detects unknown organic gases and vapors and also determines their concentration level.        (k) APD 2000: detects the presence and relative concentrations of military chemical agents, e.g. sarin, mustard gases, cesium        (l) Bioassay strips: determines the presence of some biological agents and send results to an optical reader in the receptor to evaluate the test strip.        (m) RFID chip, a nano-structured processor for detection of weapons of mass destruction, detection of functional inability of personnel, and also for wirelessly networking with stations or fiber towers.        
Applicant acknowledges that the design of the detection platform within the outfit may include at least one of the five design techniques:                1 Piezoelectric thin film coating through pattern recognition technique.        2 Cantilever beam deflection technique.        3 Piezoelectric AIN Thin films sensors        4 Infrared reflectometry technique        5 Micro electro-mechanical system with RFID chip.        
The advancement of the detection outfit in H-LIST provide biological sensing elements which would selectively recognize a particular biological molecule through a reaction specific adsorption, or other physical or chemical processes. The detection platform is configured for allowing the transducers to convert the result of its recognition into a usable signal, which can be quantified and amplified. Disclosed embodiments provide a transducer operable for detection analysis consist of at least one of optical, electro-optical, or electrochemical devices configured for plurality sensing opportunities. Some embodiments provide biosensors operable for specific applications such as Homeland Intelligence Systems Technology “H-LIST.” A typical detector such as a transducer will translate physical or chemical change within an area by recognizing an analyte and relaying its analysis through signal communication from the wired/wireless connections with the embedded sensors disposed in the detection platform. The detection platform is in signal communication with the receptor in communication with centralized stations.
Disclosed embodiments further provide apparatus for processing biological or chemical gases, and involves binding of chemical species with another chemical species, which has a complementary structure. H-LIST provide two classes that have the bio-recognition processes for detection. These classes are bio-affinity recognition and bio-metabolic recognition and offer different methods of detection. Bio-affinity recognition has stronger binding and enables the transducer to detect the presence of the bound receptor-analyte pair and provide communication thereof. However, with the receptor-ligand and antibody-antigen bind, the processes are common to the detection environment.
Disclosed embodiments further provide detection apparatus comprising of pattern recognition technique and operable for different recognition, such as metabolic recognition, where the analyte and other co-reactants are chemically altered to form the product molecules and providing communication thereof. The biomaterials that can be recognized by the bio-recognition elements are as varied as the different reactants that occur in biological system's detection in which analyte molecule will have a complementary structure to the antibody while the bound pair will be in a lower energy state than the two separate molecules, making it very difficult to break. Disclosed embodiments provide interaction between antibodies with corresponding antigen, including an antibody based chemical and biosensors like immunosensors. When antibody is raised against an analyte, an immunosensors would enable its recognition. The specificity and affinity of antibodies towards complementary ligand molecules would prevent most antibody antigen interactions from causing any electronically measurable change. However, a piezoelectric effect in various crystalline substances would allow detection of analyte within that vicinity.
Disclosed embodiments provide Piezoelectric immunosensors operable to detect antigens both in gaseous phase and liquid phase. Certain embodiments provide Piezoelectric being operable to detect micro-bacteria antigen in biological fluids and is incorporated in the design of H-LIST, a wearable and portable device for providing detection of gases and explosives in any environment. Devices to detect weapons of mass destruction have been previously used in the art but all failed to teach a portable and wireless system with sensors wired in an outfit for detection and communication. Example of such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,439 and discloses an explosive detection system for aircrafts to deter terrorist activities. This system fails to show a portable and mobile system needed for homeland security. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,607 teaches an explosive detection screening system for detection of explosives and other controlled substances. This system shows detection of relatively volatile and non-volatile vapors and particulates but did not teach a wired outfit detection device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,918 teaches detection of nuclear explosion through radiated transient radio frequency signal and still fails in its teaching to show a wired outfit system that enables communication to at least a network when detection is eminent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,107 teaches immunochemical detection of explosive substance in the gas phase through surface plasmon resonance spectroscopy. Still, the system fails to teach a portable, mobile and communicative system wired in an outfit to enable network interface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,630 teaches a method and composition for aptamers against anthrax. This system relates to detection of biological agents using different compositions and still fails in its entirety to teach a wired outfit for biological and chemical agent detection in their mobile environment. All the above references cited, whether taken in singularly or in any combination, failed to teach a wired outfit design for detection of weapons of mass destruction in anticipation of terrorism.